That Maid is a Witch
by NamineNasha
Summary: Evangeline Hannah Wynter, she has lived a long time, longer than most humans. After her marriage she came into a power that had been buried in family history. Now after yet another witch burning she finds herself with the littlest lord to ever rule the human Underworld. She begins another adventure only this time as a loyal maid. SebastianOc
1. One

**Hello everyone this idea has rattled around for a while and I finally was about to write it out so I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Kurositsuji, but I do own Eva and her grandfather.**

* * *

It had been a while since she had been caught for witchcraft, sighing quietly to herself, Eva looked around at the screaming crowd that surrounded her. It always amazed her how fast humans could turn on a person once something undesirable was attached to them. Home wrecker, whore, or in her case now, witch. Looking at the faces of the villagers she had gotten to know she had to resist an eye roll as they all screamed at her.

They were crying out about their hatred for her and about her being a trickster and how she wanted to lead them off the righteous path. Whatever that meant, she had no desire to lead anyone off whatever path they wanted to take. Whether it was righteous or wrong, she could care less if their path lead them off a high cliff. She would still like to know how she was ousted though or was this was just another blind burning lead by yet another idiotic religious person.

Watching the church leader shout out his words of hatred, she finally spied the first torch being lite and she couldn't help but cringe. Even if she would survive, it didn't stop the fire from hurting like hell being burned alive was never pleasant. Just as being stab, beheaded, or drowned. In fact in her eyes drowning and being burned were about the same.

The rope cut into her, biding her so tightly to the pole that her circulation as cut off in fact she could feel the tingling in the lower half of her body. Letting her head fall back she gazed up at the sky with a bored expression, she would never get humans for as long as she lived. Especially the religious ones, they were always spouting off the commandments and the bible. She wasn't a religious person, even before she became her new self. Religion was never an important thing in her family.

She did know that God was supposed to be a good person who was against the slaughter of mankind and was all about forgiveness. So how did people like this priest come about, he was more about killing then about saving. His answer to everything seemed to be flame. The entire religion was horrible, at least when interpreted by man.

Coming back to the crowd when they fell silent she gazed out at the angry villagers, "Do you have any last words witch? Sins you wish to confess to before we return you to eternal damnation!" he yelled looking so pleased with himself. He really was such a prat, not to mention a totally douchebag. Honestly he preached and preached about sin, yet he was the biggest sinner this town had ever seen, indulging in woman, stealing from his own church, and sinking into some of the most deplorable acts.

He was one of the worst humans, he even put his hands on children. He was disgusting and as soon as she was flesh again, she would be paying him a visit and slaughtering him. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out he was the one to make all this happen. After she rejected one of his passes at her she noticed he was beginning to sweat, not to mention she just recently found out about his child secret. A pair of twins that were fond of her came one day and told her.

She could see it eating them up inside and finally they burst in tears and told her everything, they were sobbing mess and almost inconsolable. She had to use a couple of remedies to calm them down from their ordeal. Now, however, it was time to deliver her last words. At least the last words for this group to hear, staring at the priest in particular, she smiled. The others might not have to go to hell if they lived good lives after today, but he would definitely be seeing hell.

Giving him her prettiest smile, she batted her eyes, "When you get to hell look me and we'll have tea!" she said smugly.

He turned white as fury set it, he probably thought since he was a man of god his every action was in the name of god, therefore an act of good. He would be learning soon enough however, every sin, when consider the most deplorable, was jotted down and remember. Not to mention a pin of darkness was placed on your soul. His soul was almost black from the corruption he was drowning in. If she was a kind person she might help him see the error of his ways, but she was in no way kind. She had seen too much of the darkness of man and no longer held hope for their redemption. Once a killer always a killer, once a rapist always a rapist, and once a vile man always a vile man. Then without another word the torch was tossed.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

The torch was tossed and spun through the air, she could count each full spin and then it hit the logs, oil, and hay and everything was consumed by the flames. The heat was miserable and the smoke choked her, coughing as she inhale smoke and ash it burn her throat. She wouldn't get that taste out of her mouth for months now. Then the flame began to lick at her skin.

It was hell and she had to bite through her tongue to stop from screaming. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her screams. She knew that was what a few of them were waiting for, her screams, but she always liked to leave them unsatisfied. She was a tease. At least according to the man she forced to marry when she turned sixteen. Back when she thought she was a normal human girl.

Feeling the pain finally fade from her feet she gave a small sigh of relief, to her it was her feet that hurt the most when she got burned. Once they were burnt down to the nerve endings it always seemed to pass much quickly. Feeling it reach up to her thighs she kept in a whimper of pain before the wind blew a scent toward her. Pausing, she let her eyes roam over the crowd, there was a rather fancy aroma in the air and it didn't belong to any of the villagers. Wherever it came from however, wasn't in sight they were either in disguise or coming into the village.

Feeling the flame finally reach her face, she closed her eyes and let it consume her, whispering a few words that made the flame consume her to her bones. She would leave nothing but ash, it would take longer for her to revive once she turned to ash. Which in turn would give the villagers plenty of time to leave her burn site and not see her. If they did, it would just start all over again and being burned once was enough for her this week.

* * *

It was disgusting how people allowed something as idiotic as fear cloud their judgment. Witch burnings, they had been outlawed but still there were villages who participated in this and the Queen wished to see it no more. Watching the Double Charles duo round-up the ring leaders, of this latest witch burning, it was only too bad he wasn't able to get her in time.

Staring at the pile of ash that was now the burial site of Evangeline Hannah Wynter, the latest victim of humanity's idiotic, Ciel sighed softly. It was so stupid. To kill someone over something as unreal as magic, there were no real witches in existence just humans with parlor tricks. "Do not feel too much grief this time young master! There is going to be a surprise tonight if you feel up to it. I would say around midnight," said Sebastian from behind.

Looking back, Ciel frowned, "I do not feel grief, but explain what you mean," he demanded.

What was this smug bastard going on about now? First he was not sorry that someone died, it was useless to feel that way because everyday humans died, he almost did. He was only sorry he didn't make it in time because he could have put a stop to this senseless murder. Witches, really, how could grownups believe in such nonsense? Demons were real and Shinigami were real, but witches were nothing but characters in a fairytale. Anyone with a brain could see that.

Smiling, his infuriating smile, Sebastian pointed to the ash. "Miss Wynter is not what she seems," he simply stated.

Looking at him confused, Ciel looked to the ash suspiciously, "She's dead isn't she?" he asked.

Nodding, Sebastian gazed at the pile which Evangeline laid to rest, "She has turned to ash, but not everything that turns to it, stays it. Just as I can fake my death, it would seem Miss Wynter has that skill as well," he said amused.

Gazing at him shocked, Ciel looked to the ash, "A demon?" he asked.

Frowning, Sebastian sighed, "Possibly, there is a number of things this young lady could be and we'll only know when she rises up and tell us. Of course this being if she's gotten your interest young master," he said knowingly. Watching look of curiosity warp Ciel's face, it was quickly followed by something that he had no doubt wondering if he could get another demon on his team. He was always looking for valuable chess pieces for his game of revenge.

It was how they ended up with the oddest staff.

Smirking, Ciel looked to the pile with his brain racing with the possibilities, this girl could be a very valuable pawn of him. A very valuable pawn indeed! "When will she revive?" he asked looking back at Sebastian pleased with his words.

Smiling, Sebastian stepped forward and looked at the ash pile, she burnt herself to where her bone was burnt to ash. No doubt to give her plenty of time to revive without watching eyes. Probably didn't wish to be burnt once more. He didn't know why human thought fire was cleansing. "As I said before midnight or at the latest early morning," he commented. He could already see her ash gathering into a pile with the wood ash, she was doing it rather quickly as well.

Nodding, Ciel turned away and made his way to the town where they were staying, he would finish up in the town and then come back tonight and make an offer the woman couldn't refuse. Surely there was something other than his soul he could offer her. Or maybe make a contract with her and let her and Sebastian fight over his soul once he got his revenge.

* * *

They were standing before the site in the dead of night, everything around them was quite. It was more than quiet, dead silence rang out throughout the area. This was eerie, no crickets, no wind, and no animals made a sound. Almost as if they knew that something unnatural was happening. Then it began, watching with rapid attention Ciel watched as ash from the pile began to rise. It rose as if controlled by an invisible wind somehow not disturbing the rest of ash.

The first thing to form was her feet, followed by her leg. The woman's skin was pale and glowed from the moonlight, she had flawless skin that was smooth and oddly hairless. Once it reached her thighs, Ciel felt a blush rush to his face as he turned from the woman who was forming, "Why didn't you tell me she be nude!" he hissed blushing profusely.

Smiling, Sebastian chuckled, "I thought it would be obvious she was burnt to a crisp! Why on earth would she reform with clothes that obviously burnt with her?" he asked amused.

Giving him the stink eye, it was at that time Ciel noticed a cloak in Sebastian's hands. Bastard, he knew she would be nude and he let him face her while she was forming. Thank goodness she started with her legs, otherwise he would be seeing something he shouldn't. Watching Sebastian, he saw that he was watching the woman with rapid attention. He didn't think it perverted, in fact he actually wonder if Sebastian was interest in woman. At times it seemed like he was uninterested in everyone. He never even seemed to be attracted to women who were highly attractive according to society.

He was slightly convinced Sebastian was asexual, not that he thought about it or care.

It was just one of those passing thoughts. Meanwhile, Sebastian didn't let his gaze leave the girl, he was to busy taking in her scent once it began to emit. She was human with a hint of demon thrown in which mean she was one of two things. A human who became a demon or a human with demon heritage within her bloodline. Once she was standing before him in her full glory, he took in her appearance. She was lovely, but then again it wasn't that surprising. Demons in human form were always lovely and being kin to demons made you beautiful. It was all a part of luring in your prey.

After all what human would willingly approach an ugly beast.

She was about average in height with a slender form, she looked rather delicate which was surprising because strength usually came with the blood. Humans with demon blood usually got the strength, reflexes, cunning, and magnetic personality. They generally took place in history was charismatic leaders who either did something amazing or did something cultish. She had nice hips, a little wide but nice. She wasn't thin as a rail, she had meat on her bones giving her an attractive thickness with nice curves. Her chest was slightly above average and she had long limbs with polished normal nails. She wasn't a Halfling then. Miss Wynter had flawless skin with a pretty oval face with an aristocratic nose, full lips the bottom slightly bigger, and high cheekbones. She had large hypnotic dark green eyes that had silver rings around her pupils, and her thick lustrous chocolate-brown ended at the lowest point of her shoulder blades. The moment her eyes landed on him her face reflected slight fear, caution, and worry.

At least she could tell who was the more powerful.

Some of these human-demons were not so smart.

Putting on a friendly smile, Sebastian held out one of his cloaks, "Good Evening Miss Wynter, if you would, could you put this on my master would like to speak with you," he said shaking the cloak slightly to empathize. Her eyes gazed at it momentarily before looking over to Ciel's trembling form, she was probably thinking he was a prude or a boy who wasn't quite use to his maturing body. Sighing, she took it from his reach gently and wrapped it around her form quickly and gracefully while muttering thanks.

Once she was clothed Ciel turned and took the woman in, a blush still staining his cheeks.

Gazing at him, the woman gave a slight smirk, "Queen Victoria has turned the English into prudes," she said quietly.

Fuming slightly, Ciel pushed that away and stared at the woman hardly, "Evangeline Hannah Wynter, you've been executed for being a witch, but you've survived," he said stiffly.

Sighing, she shrugged boredly, "I do every time," she said dully.

Stepping forward, Sebastian took control of the conversation, "Miss Wynter would you care to explain how you came about?" he questioned her.

Frowning, she looked at him before looking at Ciel then with another sigh she began, "I'm a human with demon heritage in my family. My grandfather, give or take seven generations ago, married a human woman who gave birth to a Halfling. He then in turned married a human further diluting the blood, each married human till there was only a trickle in me," she said dully.

Scowling, Sebastian crossed his arms, "Only a trickle yet here you are alive again when your more human than demon," he said confused. She was down to the point where grave wounds should kill her, as the blood got weaker so should everything else. The strength and everything else would get weaker with each new generation. It would go from a Halfling being able to survive grave wounds to her generation as fast healers.

Smiling, pride glowing in her face she smirked, "The trickle in me was strong, I'm different from the others with demon blood. Where others got strength, I found magic or whatever you want to call it," she said enjoying the surprised.

Nodding, slightly impressed, Sebastian ponder over that because it was so rare. Humans with demon in them hardly had the demonic power only save a few. "Who was this grandfather?" he questioned.

She looked down, him watching as the look of caution crossed her face, which meant he was a pure blood. Some didn't like other's knowing of their relations with humans. It was seen as a weakness, no, more of a joke if you enjoyed the company of a human when it wasn't mealtime. He didn't really get that, humans could be entertaining to watch and at times he did feel touches of enjoyment for their company.

Agni being one of them, he had moments where he tolerated his first human friend's existence.

"Xerxes," she whispered, her voice almost carrying away in the wind.

Looking at her openly with shock, Sebastian could feel Ciel staring at him in shock, "What is it?" he asked confused.

Ignoring him, Sebastian gave her a critical stare and she let her head fall down nervously, "Xerxes?" he questioned. She didn't look to be lying and he hoped she wasn't, Xerxes would not allow people to use his name for reputation. A person was lucky if he killed them for dropping his name. "I hope for your sake, you're not lying about that!" he said sternly giving her a cold look.

Countering his glare with her own she nodded, "I'm not a liar, he's the cause of my demon blood once I came into it he found me and trained me till I was able to go on my own. I wouldn't lie about him, you know anyone who does is lucky if he decides to kill them for something like that!" she said.

Looking between the two annoyed, Ciel looked up frustrated, "Whose Xer-" he started only to have the girl slam her hand over his mouth with a look of fear in her wide eyes, she utterly terrified. He was surprised Sebastian would allow her to do such a thing though, glaring at her he shoved her hand away which she allowed.

Looking at him sternly, she started to talk before he could throw out a complaint, "Say his name and you summon him to you, my grandfather is powerful and simply knowing his name makes you capable of summoning him. In his older age he's gotten annoyed with people summoning him, he doesn't like being brought out of the Underworld just because some human came across his name. With you already marked he won't be happy, we can say his named because I'm related and _he_ isn't affiliated with grandfather. Grandfather would probably kill you," she said throwing Sebastian a look at he.

Looking at her, Ciel crossed his arms unimpressed, "Sebastian wouldn't allow that!" he said haughtily.

Frowning, Sebastian looked at Ciel and reluctantly made a comment, "Whether I would allow it or not isn't relevant when he's involved young master. When it comes to humans I can handle anything, people like her I can handle, shinigami I can handle, Xerxes, probably not," he said shocking Ciel. So far there was nothing Sebastian couldn't handle. He seemed invincible.

"Grandfather is an ancient, one of the oldest demons around. With demons, age is power, you accumulate more strength, magic, and experience with age," she told him.

Scowling, Ciel nodded to show he understood, "So what, he's like the king of your kind?" he asked.

Taking up the conversation, Sebastian chuckled, "There is no order in the underworld young master, there is only chaos which is how Xerxes likes it. He killed the other ancients to keep that chaos, if he became king he would have to control people and bring about order. He much prefers that everyone do their own thing and he doesn't have to do anything," he said.

Nodding, Ciel looked to Evangeline, "That's your grandfather?" he asked.

Nodding back she sighed, "That's my grandfather, he was with my grandmother because apparently she was as lazy and unmotivated as him. That's what I come from," she said dully.

Falling into his thoughts, Ciel listened as Sebastian began to talk to her again, "How did your abilities come about?" he demanded of her.

Looking away, she got a calm look before her expression darkened, "I was married when I sixteen, I grew up without any knowledge of where my families talents came from. I thought we were gifted and that we were just the cream of the crop. When it came time for me to marry, I had suitors lining up for a chance after all they wanted their sons to have my families blood. My father ending up choosing the demon of all humans. He even did things that makes you pure-bloods look like saints," she spat darkly. Ciel had to hold back a cringe as her beautiful face changed into something scary, then as quick as it came it disappeared. "Stephen Matthews, he was as manipulative as any demon I've met and back then I was completely stupid. They think keeping us away from men is good till were married but that couldn't be further from the truth. I was unprepared because of that," she spat.

Nodding, Ciel listened with Sebastian, "I'm guessing he wasn't faithful and was abusive?" he asked.

Sighing, she scowled, "I wish he was unfaithful, that would have been a relief for me," she snapped. She took a few minute to simmer in angry before she began, "On our wedding night I was raped like so many other girls, although many men like to think once you married they no longer consider it rape. You're their property now so they get to do whatever they please with you. That continued all throughout our marriage so it's no surprised I got pregnant so soon," she muttered.

Looking back, Ciel found a stern expression on Sebastian as he watched every move of Evangeline as she spoke, "Our baby was born in winter and was a boy. I named him Felix and I loved him more than I loved anything. Felix was my everything but he wasn't meant to be, Stephen, he was actually jealous that his son got my love but not him. He got drunk and argued with me about it. Then he caused an accident that took the life of my son," she said, her eyes full of fury.

Looking at her, Ciel gazed at her cautiously, "What did you do?" he asked.

When she looked at him, Ciel got the feeling she forgot him and Sebastian were listening to her, then an eerie smile came on her face as delight lit her up, "What else is a mother supposed to do?! I killed that bastard and put him through an ordeal that made him beg for death. I didn't give it to him though, I played with him till he succumbed to his injuries. After that Xerxes found me and we discovered the death of my son awoke the demon blood in me. Unlike others I'm not strong or tough, in those aspects I'm human however I do have magic and a demons healing ability. I'm unusual," she said ending her tale.

"Magic?" said Ciel.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian gestured to himself, "What I can do, make a meal from nothing, fire that can consume things down to the bone, to make flowers bloom. Things such as that, it doesn't surprised me to find out someone with Xerxes's blood can use it," he said unsurprised. It was rare but not uncommon for some to gain the magic rather than other things.

Looking at her, Ciel cleared his throat and stared at Evangeline, "Where will you go now that you've been exposed?" he asked.

Shrugging, Evangeline sighed, "I'll figure out that after I kill the priest, I might stick around and screw with the locals. Been a while since I've done that, but I'll decide once I kill the pedophile. I tolerate many things but child molesters is not one of them," she said nonchalantly.

Smirking, Ciel gazed at her, "Why not spend your time doing something more productive?" he asked.

Looking at the small earl, Evangeline raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have enough demons little boy, he gets your soul which doesn't matter to me. I don't eat souls, but I'm not running a charity case," she said bored. He wouldn't get her services for free he would have to give her payment.

Looking at her, Ciel got his business face on, "What do you want, I can pay you," he said.

She may be demon but she was also human and lived here. She needed money for everyday life, but she waved her hand to dismiss that notion. "I can create my own riches," she said dismissively.

Stepping forward, Sebastian smiled, "Why don't you tell us what you would like for your services," offered Sebastian.

Scowling that he interrupted, Ciel waited for the girl to think of something and he found that she was in deep thought. "What would be my role?" she asked. She had been many things during her years, a noble, a wife, mother, step-mother once, nanny, tutor, teacher, witch, serial killer, she even played queen in a small country before it was swallowed up by France. She had played many roles.

Frowning, Ciel pointed to Sebastian, "You would become like him, a servant! My maid, if you're good you'll be the head in no time. Maybe with a second set of hands Mey-Rin won't destroy so much," he grumbled under his breath.

Smiling, Evangeline nodded, "I've never played maid before, sounds like it could be entertaining, at least till you die when you finally fulfill whatever he agreed to help you with. I'll do it but I get to choose my uniform, the stuff you English have is far to constricting and I did my hard time in that! Also please use Eva, Evangeline is too long not to mention a horrible name," she grumbled.

Looking at her surprised, Ciel was stunned to hear her ask for such a low price, all she wanted to do was choose her clothes in exchange she would be a loyal servant to him. Well he wasn't one to complain, "So you promise to be loyal to the Phantomhive family?" he asked her, a smirk in place at the thought of another demon in his house.

Smiling, Evangeline bowed her head slightly, "Phantomhive eh, well the yes. I swear my allegiance, at least till you're dying day," she said, she didn't have anything better to do anymore. Why not be a maid to a brat? It would certainly make things interesting to be the Evil Lords maid, she knew of the Phantomhive, they were around when she was still an insolent brat.

Turning away from her with a whirl of his cloak, Ciel began to walk away, "Your hired, come find me at mid-morning, that should give you time to gather your things and take care of your business," he said making his way down the path to the inn.

Smirking, she gave another bow, "Your too kind my lord, I have a feeling this is something I shouldn't expect in the future so I'll be grateful for it now," she said.

Once him and Sebastian were a good ways away, Ciel looked back to see the girl gone. "Will she return?" he questioned Sebastian.

Smiling, his usual smile, Sebastian gave a small shrug, "Demons don't tell lies when it comes to deals, but if she doesn't due to her human blood then I'll drag her to your side. I should warn you however, my lord. She isn't on par with me and as you heard her before she doesn't have my strength just her magic which is nowhere near mine as well," said Sebastian. He already had to clean up after the idiot trio he rather not have to clean up after her because Ciel gives her something out of her reach.

"Whatever you say," said Ciel.

Walking behind him, Sebastian let a sly smile touch his lips, "So young master, how on earth will you be explaining this new maid?" he questioned. Another new member on the staff, it would be fun to hear how he explains this young lady. He was still rather young and at time his stories rather idiotic and just plain childish as well. "They will wonder who she is and how she came to us," he said.

Watching his young lord pause, Sebastian didn't let the smile slip off when Ciel turned to him with his own smug look. Giving him a cheeky smile, one that made Sebastian want to crush his lord, Ciel looked at Sebastian with childish glee, "Why that won't be up to me, all I'll say is I approved!" he said happily.

He had an impish glee in his eyes as he taunted Sebastian.

Keeping his smile in place, Sebastian cocked his head slight and questioned him, "Whatever do you mean my lord?" he asked him.

Laughing, Ciel turned away and began walking away and then said something that sent awful chills across Sebastian's skin, "Why of your marriage request," he said his joy dripping off each word and every syllable.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. Also if you like this story and haven't seen my others I have another Black Butler story. It's also SebastianOc like this one.**


	2. Two

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Also thank you for all the favorites! A special thank you to Guest and Zero Andreasen who were kind enough to review! I hope you everyone will enjoy the story as it evolves!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

She couldn't stop looking at the ring, she felt sick to her stomach and it was a good think she hadn't eaten today she was sure she would puke everything up, if she did. After she murdered the priest along with making the evidence of his misdeeds available so the children could get help, she came back to this. The demon, she learned was named Sebastian, met her outside and explained how she was to come to the house then presented her with the rings.

She was to be a pure blood's fake human wife, she never felt so dirty.

Some girls who were like her may have dreamed of something like this, but she didn't envision it at all, no she would much rather go back to being burned alive. Feeling, _it's_, eyes on her, Eva looked up with a slight glare, "He's an evil little shit isn't he?" she asked coldly.

Giving her a look, Sebastian put on a cool expression that hid his fury, "He's a child who enjoys cruelty, if we were bugs he would enjoy ripping our legs and wings off. This is him getting back at me for a few, jokes, I played on him," he Sebastian clearing his throat at jokes. He looked annoyed at the situation but she couldn't see any visible disgust in his eyes. Either he was one of the pure blood who didn't care what you were or he was just good at hiding.

Sighing, he gazed at her then up toward a certain window, "We need to talk, I need to find some things out about you so I can begin preparing how to hide anything suspicious. We have other servants within the house and they are all human. Idiotic and thick, but they aren't completely blind," he told her looking deep in thought. Nodding, she bowed her head and made her way after him as he led her toward a park nearby. She wouldn't be arguing with him too much. At least not till she learned what kind of demon he was, until she figured that out she would be obedient.

He was a million and one times more powerful than herself.

Grandfather may be feared but he wasn't with her and he wasn't the type to come to her aid, that involved movement and it what he detested the most. She wasn't even sure he cared for her, or if he had just trained her so he wouldn't get complaints. Or it could have been that he was in the need of company, he actually seemed to enjoy company.

Once in a secluded area, Sebastian turned to her with a scowl in place his eyes glowing as he studied her walking around and around her. He observed her up and down, "I've never come across on like you," he muttered a loud. He bent low and she could feel him smelling her, it took her everything to not kick him or punch him in the face.

Looking at him with a scowl, she crossed her arms, "I wouldn't expect you too. Pure bloods hardly ever come topside unless they decide to take a deal when they hear a summoning's call. I've met plenty like me, most like to stay topside because we blend in better up here than down there. Down there we have a big chance of becoming slaves to pure bloods like you!" she said.

Nodding, he sighed, "Yes, I know someone who's taking to collecting people like you, last I heard he's collecting your kind to create a harem," he said boredly. Pushing that aside, he turned to her once more, "First you need to change your appearance and your name shall be changed as well. The men who helped with this almost rescue know your face and name. Choose a name and alter your looks so you don't draw attention. These humans tend to remember things," he said.

Nodding, Eva closed her eyes momentarily and ignored herself, she couldn't do anything about her actually facial construction but changing her hair, eyes, and skin should be enough. Human often overlooked other when one of these three are changed. Mostly the hair however, reaching up she ran her fingers through her hair turning it a golden blonde with dark highlights along with lengthening it a bit more. Her eyes turned chocolate-brown and her skin turned even fairer, "Is this good enough?" she questioned him.

Gazing at her, he nodded, "Humans don't truly look into anything and they think you're dead so this much change won't make them look any deeper. Now what is your new name," he asked her.

Shrugging, she sighed, "I'll go with Alice, it's been forever since I've used that name," she said.

"Is that your true name?" he questioned.

Shaking her head no, she frowned, "My true name is the one I just got burned for. I used my maiden name however, not my married name. My mother named me after my grandmother, who by the way also hated the name. I will never understand why anyone would name their child that, it's annoying to say far too long and awkward to say," she said muttering mostly to herself.

Ignoring her rant, Sebastian studied her, "I have questions about yourself now, I need to know if I have to cover anything about you up. So first what is your sleep schedule, do you need it or not. Then how is your diet. I've heard those with strong human blood eat human food," he said.

Nodding, she shrugged, "I only need to sleep three hours a day, the only time I'll sleep longer than that I when I've exhausted my magic or healing abilities. Such as today, I'll probably be in bed for about five hours now. As for food, well let's say that's going to alarm people. It's how I get my energy for magic, you guys eat a soul and your set for years or months. I have to eat enough food to satisfy an army of hungry men to have enough energy for a day. By the way speaking of food, why are you starving yourself?" she asked him curiously. He was so hungry she could feel it herself.

Looking at her, he smiled, "The hungrier you are the better the meal," he told her.

"I can't do that, when I don't eat I get weak and useless," she said.

Sighing, he frowned, "How did you feed when you were with your grandfather? I remember you claimed he trained you, he wouldn't leave the underworld to do that," he said. He would have to try to find a substitution, he could make her food without having to worry about the others. However if there was another way he would choose that one.

Looking at him, she frowned, "You won't do it, grandfather was fine with it because we're family and for some reason that's like super important to him. Weird for family to be important to a demon but it was, anyway he let me drink his blood. About a pint feed me for a day and if I exhausted myself I took about three," she told him quietly.

Nodding, Sebastian sighed before putting on a while, "Then that is what we shall do, we are going to be husband and wife. So what is mine is yours," he said.

Blushing slightly, Eva looked away embarrassed, to take his blood would be rather uncomfortable. She knew what it meant in the demon world. It was an act of intimacy. Only lovers or blood relatives did it, to do it just because of a boy. "If you say so, his soul much be something if you're willing to let me feed off you. Also, he just means by human standards of marriage right? I mean he doesn't know about the demon's version of marriage, because there is no coming back from that," she asked.

Looking at her, he smiled, "He doesn't, and I ask that you don't mention it either because he's a vindictive brat who would be more than willing to force us together for an eternity. Now If you would but on the rings, from this day forth and till the young master dies you'll be known as Alice Michaels. As my wife I expect you to faithful and to protect the young master with your life, I detest nicknames and ask that you do not use them. Also do not do anything that will embarrass me," he said getting down to business. He wasn't playing any games with her.

Nodding, she frowned, "Do I get to say 'Stay faithful,' as well. Or will you be using your human good looks to be bewitching yourself into women's bed for information. Also don't worry, I won't use nicknames for you, none would make people think we're husband and wife willing," she said sarcastically. That also brought a question to light, what were they going to say about this to others.

Sighing, he nodded, "As a Phantomhive butler, not only am I one hell of a butler, but I'm a model husband who will do everything necessary to be a good husband to my wife. So I expect the same from you, now, let's return to the young master. While you sleep, I'll get everything prepared to make our marriage official along with fabricating a believable story. I would just leave it alone, but the servants at the manor will pester and question so it's best we have a story. You can't be caught in a lie if the fake facts are set in stone," he said.

Nodding, Eva stretched her hands over head, "As you wish," she said.

* * *

The moment Alice's head hit the pillow she was out like a light, busying himself for the hours during her sleep. He created a story for Alice to memorize, he began preparations for the journey home, and wrote out a list of things for the newest maid to do. He wouldn't be able to attend to the entire journey home because he needed to instill a fake memory into a priest. Since Alice killed the one in town he would have to find one in a neighboring. The journey wouldn't be long, but changing memories was a rather time-consuming task. He didn't know how many he would need to change either, at least till he got there and found out who was in charge of weddings.

Once the fifth hour ended, Sebastian looked over and watched Alice's eyes opened the moment it ended, it would seem she woke up regardless of whether she wanted or not. Getting out of the bed, she stretched a moment or two before looking at him. "Good Morning," she said sliding off the bed.

Nodding, he turned away and putting the finishing touches on his instructions, "Alright Alice, since you decided to kill the priest here I must go to the closet town. I need to modify some memories so if anyone goes looking into our marriage they'll find nothing but an actual marriage. So the young master will be in your care till I return. I get that you already know this, but if anything happen to him while he is gone I will kill you. He is my next meal," said Sebastian looking at her sternly.

Looking at Sebastian, she scowled, "Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to get in the way of a starving demon and his meal, besides I don't like seeing bad things happen to children. So there is nothing to sweat over," she told him. The day she let a child die would be a cold day in hell, no matter how bratty or evil they wouldn't die on her watch.

That was a promise she made to herself after her son died.

The only time she wouldn't save a child was when they did something like Ciel, enter a contract with a demon. She didn't have the power to stop that and in the end they ultimately sighed and agreed to the terms of the curse. So there was nothing that could be done. "Before I leave I would like to see your uniform, you requested that you be in charge of your own. I would like to make sure it's at least tasteful and appropriate to be worn around the young master," he said.

Nodding, Alice channeled her magic and allowed it to travel up her leg then her whole body till she was dressed in something new. She now wore a dress that she felt would go hand in hand with Sebastian's butler uniform. The dress was black with loose sleeves that ended at the elbow and fell off her shoulders. The bodice was white with some frills up top, and was low but didn't show cleavage, she didn't think it would be appropriate to wear something low-cut with a child. Tied at her waist was a frilly apron that tied in a bow at the back. Then over all that was a white corset lined with black frills, around her next was a black ribbon lined with white ruffles and on top of her head was a white ruffled headband. She had black stockings with dark brown laced up boots.

Standing in front of him waiting for his approval, he gazed her over like she was fruit and he was trying to determine whether she was ripe enough yet. "Is this appropriate dear husband?" she asked in a fake sickly sweet voice as she batted her eyes.

Smirking, he pointed to the skirt which was currently a few inches above the knees, "Make it to the knees and you have my approval my darling wife," he said.

Nodding, she snapped her fingers and allowed it to lengthen, "There you are," she said.

Giving her a curt nod back he walked over to the desk and took his jacket off the back of the chair and grabbed two papers and handed it over to her. "The first contains our story, memorize it then destroy it and this is the next is the young master's schedule. I have the entire day written upon it, I doubt I'll be gone that long but one can never be too prepared. I will return to the two of you before we arrive at the manor for sure however," he told her.

Nodding, she watched him leave the room and then he was gone, his energy completely blinked out and she was left alone. Reaching back, Alice began to braid her hair and for the next couple of hours she memorized Sebastian's story and schedule before burning both.

The story he came up wasn't ridiculous and didn't raise too many questions, it would get a few but they were easily answer and Sebastian had those questions already answered. They grew up together in a small town that has since then perished. They were best friends back then and were extremely close, they met each other again in this town and old feelings came rushing back. Sebastian decide he didn't want to say good-bye and asked Ciel's permission to marry her. Ciel gave a yes and they married right away and now she was a maid for the Phantomhive family. She personally didn't see how anyone would believe this story. He didn't look like a passionate man and this was a passionate man kind of move. Oh well, she would just follow orders.

Getting up she head downstairs to the kitchen of the inn and order the young master's tea and breakfast, which she then proceed to switch out with something she made. The people in her town weren't all that great at food so she had no doubt that this was what Sebastian had done. Knocking twice on the door she slipped in with the food and drink. "Young Master is time to awake," she said softly. Walking around the room she began to open the curtains as Ciel rose from his rest.

He blinked sleepily before look at her and he woke up right away, "Who are you?" he asked startled.

Smiling, she bowed her head, "Surely you remember Evangeline, my lord? Sebastian thought it be best I change myself and be given a new name. From this day forth I am your maid, Alice Michaels," she told him bringing him his tea. Taking it from her, he eyed her momentarily taking in her new look then began on his tea. He took careful sips from the china cup, and set it down ready for his breakfast, "I do hope you don't mind my presumptuousness my lord, but I hope you enjoy a parfait," she said.

Frowning, he nodded, "Parfait for breakfast?" he asked.

Nodding, she smiled, "This parfait is filled with fresh cream, ripe fruit of blueberries, raspberries, mandarin oranges, and strawberries, along with granola. A much more refreshing breakfast do you not think? Not to mention everything in this town is rather bad, even with demon help," she told him.

Digging in, Ciel took a spoonful and took a taste of the dishes delights, keeping his expression cool and calm he only nodded to her before continuing on with his breakfast. Meanwhile Alice moved to the closet and pulled out a suit for him, choosing a dark blue one that was thicker than his others. It was fall and here in this town, fall could get real chilling. "Where's Sebastian?" he asked her watching her.

Turning to him, his clothes in her hands she smiled, "He's in the next town over, since I slaughtered the priest in this town he has to go to the closest one with a church. He's going to modify their memories so they think they married us, as per your request young lord," she said brightly.

Feeling him watch her every movement, she glanced to him, "Is there something you wish to ask me my lord?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, he slipped off the bed and held up his arms, within minutes she had him dressed and ready to leave. Walking behind him, she helped him into his carriage before climbing in after him once he was situated and they were off. The first half hour was spent in silence before Ciel finally spoke, "I take it Sebastian has told you what is to be expected?" he asked her.

Smiling, Alice nodded, "From this day forth he and I are married. I am to be devoted to the young lord and guard you with my life, I'm to do all that you ask of me and I'm to be a model wife. I will not embarrass your family name my lord. I remember the noble life very well and know how important it is that everyone play they're role perfectly," she told him firmly.

Nodding, he went back to gazing out the carriage watching as scenery passed by, the forest were no longer emerald-green. They had become a sea of autumn colors. Red, orange, yellow, and brown, this kind of scenery was lulling Ciel right back into a sleepy stupor. Yawning, he turned to Alice and watched her carefully for a few minutes. She was just as pretty as Sebastian, he wondered if all demons were beautiful or if they were just a breed of demon. "Are you and Sebastian the same kind of demon?" he asked, the words left him before he could stop them.

Gazing at him, she smiled, "Not really, I think Sebastian is a demon of lust. As for me, my grandfather was a demon of sloth. It seems that the classes of demons are based on the seven sins," she told him.

Nodding looking intrigued, Ciel leaned back in his chair, "The seven sins, so there are greed demons, wrath, pride, and everything else?" he questioned her.

Sighing, she frowned, "Yep, Prides are the worst. My grandfather truly hates them, they're always trying to prove they're the strongest of all races. However, my grandfather is currently the strongest so he's always getting challenge, which is a bit of a drag for him. He wants to sleep all day and they want to fight all day," she said, she remember all the days those demons came.

Giving an amused smirk, Ciel scoffed, "Rather clash of differences huh, so tell me are you lazy as well? Do you do your sloth side proud?" he asked her mockingly.

Chuckling at his attempts to rile her up, Alice just nodded, "Not to worry young lord, I'll do whatever you wish of me. The only way my laziness shows is that I rely on my magic to do mundane task for me, also before you say a thing. You do not need to worry about me young lord, unlike Sebastian I've lived mostly in the human world and will not get caught doing my magic. In fact, I didn't even get caught this witch burning, turns out my thoughts were correct in thinking the priest pressed false charges," she told him quietly. Simmering in anger over the thought of that toad of a holy man.

Nodding, he smirked, "Well I guess he learn his lesson," he said amused.

Shaking her head slightly, she smiled, "He would have learned if I let him live. However I didn't so all he learned was death is painful when you burn an actual witch and she knows of your sordid preferences," she told him amused herself.

* * *

They were joined by Sebastian halfway into the journey. He told them that everything had been taken care of which meant it was official now. She had to hold back a sigh at that, her grandfather would be so disappointed in her. Marrying a pure blood, what would he say if he found out about all this? He would certainly never look at her the same. He would forever stare at her in shame. Which was weird, other demon grandpas would probably recommend for this kind of arrangement.

Oh well, who cares, it wasn't real, all it was, was a façade for a little Earl who was a pubescent child who was on the borderline of puberty. Which reminded her, she really hoped when that time came she didn't have to give him the talk. How many talks had she given to human girls? To many, that's what.

Gazing as boy and butler talked, she watched them and found they were rather used to each other and familiar with each other. That obviously meant they had been together for quite some time. It wasn't long before a large manor loomed in the distance. "I guess now I'll tell you what other servants the young master has. There is our master chef Baldroy, he's an American. Our gardener is Finnian, our Footman goes by Snake, and then we have a House Steward by the name of Tanaka. Then last but not least we have one more maid, Mey-Rin," said Sebastian quickly.

Sighing, she nodded, "I don't suppose this maid isn't interested in you?" she questioned.

Sebastian simply gave her a look, "Oh course, I really hate women sometimes," she said with a frown.

"You hate your gender," asked Ciel.

Smiling, she nodded, "When you live as long as I have you come to hate many things, of course I'm nowhere near his age. If anything I'm consider a baby in demon years," she said.

"Baby? How old are you?" asked Sebastian looking curious.

Humming for a moment, she counted in her head, "Roughly Sixty-six," she told him.

The reactions were different, Ciel looked at her astonished and Sebastian looked a little appalled, she also knew why. For Ciel she was old, she was as old as a grandpa but to Sebastian she was in her adolescent years, she was but a child compared to him. He was probably middle age and she was a baby, "I've married a child," he said quietly.

Looking up at Sebastian, Ciel stared between the two of them before looking away like he decided to just not care anymore. "At least tell me you've been taught about our kind in-depth along with the shinigami. If I'm to be your husband I have to protect you to a certain degree and the young master is already fairly useless," he said ignoring the scorching look of hatred coming from Ciel.

Rolling her eyes, Alice crossed her arms, "I assure your dear husband, my grandfather pounded everything I need to know into my head. I know everything there is to know. I can work my brain differently and I consume knowledge much quicker that way. That's why it only took me forty years in training," she told him annoyed with his reaction. She was not a burden to anyone, she was quite the power house for her class not to mention knowledgeable and she would like to say mature.

Turning to them annoyed, Ciel barked out, "Stop talking about things I do not understand! The two of you can discuss all this demon nonsense when you're alone in your room! Not in front of me, I could care less about the customs or whatever else goes with your kind!" he snapped.

Falling silent, no one said a word till they were pulling to the house. Getting out with Sebastian, Alice helped Ciel out of the carriage while the butler tended to the luggage. The moment Ciel's foot hit the ground the air was filled with a chorus of voices. One was deep and mature, another was high with a boyish charm to it, something Ciel somehow didn't have, and a scratch female voice.

It was like a dust cloud filled with people were coming toward them and all the faces were so bright and sunny which she found surprising. Ciel was so moody, she sort of imagined his staff would be rather somber and monotone. They all came to a screeching halt and shouted out their greetings to Ciel, all the while not noticing her quite yet. The youngest was a bubbly looking boy with a bright round face that was filled to the brim with cheer. He was cute with short strawberry blonde hair, with red bobbing-pins, five in all. His loveliest feature was two large turquoise eyes that stood out even more against his pale skin, "Young Master! Your finally back, we've missed you!" he cried.

Next to him was a taller man who in her opinion resembled the younger one, he was scruffy looking and his blonde hair was dirty blonde. He two had turquoise eyes and was a lot tanner and he was in the need of a shave, although the unshaven look was working for him. He gave off a strong scent of charcoal and cigarette smoke.

The third cheerful one was a woman who was a tad shorter than the older man, she had a square fringe and her hair was cherry-red. She had her hair tied back in twin tails and her lacy fill held back any stray hairs. The large oval glasses made her look rather foolish and silly but she could see the eyes underneath and they gave her face a certain hardness and matureness.

The two in the back were the only ones who seemed to notice her and they both regarded her with slight interest. The younger was a rather timid looking boy with a cautious and slightly nervous expression, he had golden eyes and silver hair that touched his shoulders slightly. He had a cowlick as well and had a snake wrapped around his neck.

The other man was tall and she could tell right away he was a Japanese gentleman. He was elderly and for his age he was actually in great shape. He kept his hair slicked back and it was a sterling silver. He had a neatly clipped mustache and he had nice brown eyes and he actually wore a monocle.

He reminded her of her father when he was reaching his end, he looked as distinguished as this man, looking over when the young boy let out a cry of surprise. She found that the three oblivious one were finally aware of her. "Young Master? Who is this lady?" he asked, looking to her confused.

Smirking, Ciel looked over to Sebastian almost tauntingly, "I'll let Sebastian explain all of this after we've gotten inside. Alice and Tanaka come with me, Sebastian and the rest of you take care of the luggage," he said heading for the house. Bowing her head, Alice followed after him without a word, she simply gave the others a small smile before following Ciel. She could hear them once they thought she was out of ear shot though. Whispering fiercely to Sebastian asking about her, he kept his lips sealed however and began to order them about. The only one who didn't say a word was the snake-like lad, she actually noticed he had scale on him which made her wonder. Did he perhaps also have some demon in him, it wasn't uncommon for humans with demon blood to get something like that. Not to mention the snake around his neck was poisonous yet it was resting on him like a pet.

Following Ciel along with the elder man, she helped Ciel out of his travel cloak once he was where he wanted to be while the elder man took his walking stick. It took around thirty minute later before everyone was coming in, Sebastian with some tea. The three rowdy ones looked rather impatient but waited as Sebastian poured Ciel's tea.

Once that was done, the three practically jumped on Sebastian who swiftly dodged them and came to Alice's side with a slight smile, "Introductions will now be made, everyone, I would like you to meet my wife, Alice Michaels," he said gesturing to her.

It was quiet for a second or two before a loud "EHHHH?" echoed throughout the manor.

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Three

**This is going to sound weird but I dedicate this chapter to my cat Green. He just died today and it came as a very unpleasant surprise and I wanted to do something and this is the only thing I have even a little talent in. So this chapter is dedicated to my kitty Green. I lost his brother Red and now I lost him, all I have left is their brother Purple. I have some of their story in this chapter, anyway I'll leave you all to read this.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Their voices echoed through the house and rang in her ears.

She had to restrain herself from reaching up to rub her ears and judging how Sebastian stiffen for a half a second she would guess it was the same for him. His hearing was over fifty times more sensitive than hers. The first to break from the shock was the elder man, smiling at the two of them he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it, "Congratulations Sebastian," he said simply.

She could tell right away he was going to be her favorite.

The second to talk was the snake boy, he seemed to be listening to his snake, "'Congratulations, be a good husband and wife,' says Wordsworth," said Snake. Then another snake appeared and whispered into his other ear, "'Don't have too much fun tonight,' says Emily," he said. Each time he convey the right emotion behind the phrase his snakes told him before returning to monotone.

Looking at him amused, she smiled, "You can speak to them?! That's impressive Mr. Snake," she said.

Gazing at her, a slightly blush touched his cheeks before he looked down, "'Don't mind him, he's shy,' says Emily," he said backing away to Tanaka's side.

Turning her gaze away from him, she turned to the three who still looked at a loss for words, mentally taking a big sigh she started toward them. Holding out her hand to the tallest she gave him a kind smile, "I know it's a lot to take in, but I hope we can learn to work well together. I hope you can teach me the ways of the house," she told him brightly. She knew more than anything humans liked it when you made them feel important and that's exactly what she would do.

She always felt better when her son chose her over anyone.

Looking at her surprised, he grinned, "I'm Bardroy! I'm the master chef of the house," he said. Taking his hand when he offered it she caught a strong whiff of charcoal once more. She had to wonder if he really was a master chef or if he just had the name and was something else. For some reason she caught the scent of non-cooking oil and gunpowder on him. It was a rather strange smell for a chef.

Once she broke the tension, the bubbly one perked up right away, "Your Mister Sebastian's wife?!" he asked excitedly, his eyes were glittering with excitement and curiosity. Giving him a slight nodded, she had to hold back a scream of pain when the boy grabbed her hand and began to shake. He practically lifted her off the ground and if not for her healing she would have a broken shoulder. "I'm Finnian! I take care of the garden and grounds!" he declared practically hopping in place.

Giving a nervous chuckle, she smiled, "Is that so, is that why they're so cheery?" she asked.

Once more she couldn't help but think the manor didn't fit with Ciel, he was sullen so she was half expecting a gloomy staff, a gothic manor, and dark gardens. Nodding ecstatically he started going on and on about the gardens and was practically giving her a tour without a tour. It wasn't till Sebastian clapped his hands did he stop. Turning to him, Alice watched as everyone gave him their undivided attention. "You've been introduced to Alice, now that, that is done its time for work. Have any of you gotten into the chores I've left behind?" he asked sternly.

At once looks of guilt came onto the three loud ones, which meant that they weren't doing their chores like they should be. Giving them a hard look Sebastian sighed and turned away, "Snake, you've finished your work correct?" he asked. Looking to him, Snake gave a small shake of his head to indicate he was indeed correct. "Good you can help Finnian with his chores, I'll take over Bardroy's, and Alice you help Mey-Rin. Mr. Tanaka, please do the usual," said Sebastian giving out orders, diligently ignoring Bardroy's protest.

Tanaka, smiled and let out a "Ho, Ho, Ho," and sipped on some tea from a clay cup.

Looking over at the flustered maid, Alice smiled doing her best to hide her fury. That bastard would automatically shove her into a room with a woman who probably looked at her as a rival. She really hated pure bloods. They really were sadistic bastards. Nodding her head, to Sebastian, she gazed over at the flustered maid who stuttered her response. Leaving together with the others, her dear husband stayed behind with her new master while she followed after Mey-Rin.

Watching the two women leave, Ciel waited till Tanaka took his leave before looking over to Sebastian, "Making Mey-Rin confront your wife so soon. One would think you would think you're trying to hurry things along," he said with a smirk. It would be good though, let's see how his new maid took care of business. Especially with someone as incompetent as Mey-Rin as her cleaning assistant.

"It's better to hurry these things along," said Sebastian casually.

Smirking, Ciel leaned on the arm of his chair, "Well, let's see if the new maid is capable of being a Phantomhive servant!" he said gleefully. He was curious to see what this new girl could do, she was human but demon as well. He didn't even consider demons marrying humans. The way Sebastian acted it was almost impossible to consider the two species could come together. He was curious as to what was the product of the union of these two. Alice may be several generations away but she was still a product of demon and human, would she be just as capable as Sebastian?

"Let the games begin," he said quietly.

* * *

The first hour with Mey-Rin was spent in silence, the woman stared at her back all the while turning away from her when she looked back. It was rather annoying, she hated feeling eyes on her back. It constantly annoyed her and made her want to rip people's eyes out. In the beginning that's exactly what she did. The first room they began cleaning, Alice basically took care of herself which actually turned out to be a good thing.

It wasn't till they started on the second room in Mey-Rin's jurisdiction that she began to talk, at first it was mindless small talk then she finally asked it. It seemed to burst from her lips, she actually clasp her hands over her mouth when the words came out. Almost as if she was trying to recapture the word and force them back inside. It was a typical question, "How do you know Sebastian?" and she told her just like Sebastian wrote on the paper.

"We grew up in the same village and got along as children," she told her.

Mey-Rin's eyes grew at that, almost like she couldn't actually imagine Sebastian as a child. There were children demon, but it was rare. Demons weren't all that big on procreation, they mostly did sex without the benefit and since they had full control over their bodies it was possible. Then there was the different species had different growth rates.

Prides, in the womb, they developed within three months and once out they grew everyday nonstop at high-speed. They became teenagers by the end of a full human year. They weren't much for childhood, in fact they looked at it as a disease. Simply because being young equals weakness.

Lust, while in the womb they grew like prides but outside they were much different. Infancy passed relatively quickly, but the adolescent years and onward followed normal human growth. Then around the time they peeked most with their looks they were frozen. It took eons before they finally started to age again and no matter what they stayed handsome and gorgeous.

Wraths had rather erratic, they're time was always different and couldn't be calculated.

Greed, they were fairly normal.

Gluttony, they were also pretty normal in aging and had a stopping period of aging, but they were known to grow older faster.

Envy, they were normal in the womb, but usually they grew to the age group they seemed to envy when on the outside. With them, the outside age never reflected their actual age and could change with their envy. They were the most amazing group.

Sloth was the last group and was her group, if she had the powerful blood in the beginning her childhood would have been slow. Simply because Sloths aged slowly, the element inside your body that made your grow up went at a grudgingly slow pace. The more powerful the child the slower they aged, such as her grandfather, he was an infant for thirty years. She was also commented by other by always looking younger than her actual age.

When you mixed the breeds, you never knew what you would get.

Anyway, while her thoughts wandered off to those thoughts that was when Mey-Rin struck. Alice hadn't been paying much attention to the red-head and didn't notice her nervously tip-toeing around. The moment her tip-toed on her shoelace however, made Alice wish she had paid attention, one moment she was babbling about her own childhood. Talking about how funny it was to marry a childhood friend and if she was to do that it would be a bad luck for her.

Apparently all the boys she grew up were idiots and grew up to be idiots.

Next thing she heard was a startled cry, followed by squeaky wheels, and a large crash. Looking back she watched as figurines, dolls, among other things fly across the room and shattered. Everything turned into a million pieces and not only was glass everywhere, she caused a large rip in the carpet. Then she got up and as if the Goddess of Chaos she reached for the curtains rather than the wall to help herself up and soon enough that was ripped out of the wall and on top of Mey-Rin.

Alice was too stunned to do anything.

She had never know a human to be that clumsy.

It was a freaking anomaly!

Letting out surprised squawks from under the curtain's Mey-Rin groped around blind and Alice sighed, slowly making her way over to the clumsy maid. This had been what Ciel was talking about back at her town, he mentioned something about her destroying things and now she saw what he meant. Frowning she helped Mey-Rin up and ignoring her babbling about everything and how she would be in trouble. Not to mention making her fellow maid's first day difficult.

Placing her hands on Mey-Rin's shoulders, Alice forced on a smile, "Mey-Rin, may I ask a favor?" she questioned her.

Blinking behind her glasses, she gave a slow nod, "Okay, then I want you to listen to me, I'm pretty sure Sebastian is on his way. He's always had impeccable ears. Stall him for at least five to seven minutes and everything will be taken care of. Can you do that for me?" she asked her.

Looking at her confused, the bespectacled maid gave her another slow nod, getting up she ushered her toward the door all the while Mey-Rin trying to get her to accept her help. Alice had a feeling that would only cause further issues. Once she was out the door and running down the hall after some hesitation, her footsteps were replaced. They were softer and she knew they were a child's, opening the door before he could she smiled down at the young earl.

Seeing him look up at her, she found smugness in his stare, "I'm guessing not only was she an annoyance who liked him but she was a test to see if I'm any good?" she asked him.

Sure enough he gave her a tiny, little smirk, if he wasn't so cute she would have slapped him for that, earl or not. Even when she was human she didn't care much for status. Stepping back she allowed him to enter and get a good look at the room. Gazing around, he didn't look too shocked by it all in fact he looked like he expected it. She had a feeling Sebastian main job was repairing the things Mey-Rin broke around the house. "Can you fix this?" he asked her.

Smirking she waved her hand, "Please fixing is easy," she said looking around. Fixing was easy, but with how much was damaged she was going to have to spell-speak. "I'll have to speak a spell however, the bigger the mess the bigger the magic. I have to use it like a demon child," she told him as she gather her thoughts. The way she spoke spells though was amusing! At least grandfather thought so, "Dniwer emit, nekorb emoceb elohw," she spoke. At once the room was put on rewind and everything went back to the way it was from before. "There you are young master!" she said.

Ciel was behind her looking mildly please, walking around he surveyed the room checking for anything but all had been repaired right down to the rip fabric. "What did you say?" he asked curious.

"Rewind time, broken become whole. I just said it backwards, it how my magic words, it's unique to everyone. Some speak Latin other French. Some need a wand and others just need to snap, then when you get older if you're pure or half, you can drop that stuff. The ones who snap have a harder time and do it out of habit," she explained to him.

"Backwards?" he said amused.

Nodding, she shrugged, "I'm sloth, not going to exactly do much work to do my magic. Our motto is to not do anything unless we have to and if we have to use shortcuts. If we can't do short cuts we simply do it as quick as we can. Or pawn the task off to someone else, we're actually excellent manipulators!" she said flashing him a peace sign. They were very good at getting their way, even better than the lust demons.

Hearing a door open, both lord and maid looked to see butler walk in. Looking around, he smiled, "Well at least your somewhat competent," he said simply.

Rolling her eyes, Alice smirked, "Come on honey, don't sweet talk me too much, you'll spoil me," she said sarcastically.

Smiling back, he bowed his head, "No need to worry dear, I shall never sweet talk you too much. Also what did I say about the nicknames?" he asked coolly, the pleasant smile still in place.

Shrugging, she turned away, "Honey is hardly a nickname, ridged bastard however, yes that would be an appropriate nickname for you. Honey is simply a term of endearment and if you want this marriage to stay fake and real we have to let these terms come from time to time. At least stick to the idiotic ones. Also please remember that out of the two of us I'm the only one with marriage experience, so I know what I'm doing," she said.

She would know if he was married. Demons were married rather permanently which is why not many were married. Forever was an awfully long time to be sealed to someone and a demons divorcé was death, the one who survived could move on. Not only was it risky, but demons were selfish with they're power and didn't like to share. Marriage was sharing.

Giving her a look, he began to ignore he as he turned to Ciel, "Young Master, it is time for your lesson, your tutors have arrived and are waiting for you," he said quickly.

Nodding, Ciel made his out of the room and headed for his lessons, Sebastian started to follow him only to pause, "Do watch Mey-Rin, she tends to destroy more after she's destroyed her first room of the day, she also has horrible eyesight. More than often she's mistaken shoe polish for wax," he said, giving her a smile that she had a feeling she was going to hate.

* * *

She hated Mey-Rin.

It was as simple as that, she hated the woman with a fiery passion that was hotter than seven suns and a million bonfires. She hated her and wished for her death. If not for the fact that she was sure Sebastian would stop her and not to mention dominate her she would kill her tonight. The woman was a complete and totally imbecile! She had a brain the size of a pea.

How she survived for as long as she did was a mystery in its self. She was a moron. A complete and total moron who she wanted to murder, destroy, and kill. Tonight, Eva, no Alice, she was Alice now, anyway her dreams would be on murdering her. Closing her eyes, Alice did her best to quell this angry and direct it elsewhere, she was better than this and could control herself.

She wasn't a child, even if the demon would see her as one.

No she left childhood long ago and not even demon years would hold her back, she was an adult and could control her emotions. She wasn't a stupid child who needed her grandpa to clean up her murderous rampages because she was better than that. Letting out a cleansing breath, she opened her eyes and almost jumped back when she found herself face to face with a cat.

Pulling back from the beautiful black cat, she traveled up to see who held it and found none other than Sebastian was holding the delicate feline. He pulled her back and cradled her in his arms. "I find she quells the murderous urges, but it would seem you were doing just fine on your own. At least your grandfather taught you control," he said petting the kitty, scratching it behind the ears making her purr. A purr that seemed to echo throughout the small room.

"You like cats?!" she said mildly surprised.

Smirking, he nodded, "Yes, I do like the lovely felines, as you may know pets aren't exactly the same in the demon world and I've found that these lovely creatures are stunning. They are not needy, they are beautiful and know how to take care of themselves. Cats are perfect!" he said happily.

He was actually going into his own world, rubbing his cheek against the small feline that was currently trying to get away from him. Once she managed to get away she landed in Alice's lap. Scratching under the cat's chin, Alice gave a small smile. "Well at least we have one things we can agree on, cats are simply wonderful. They're independent creatures who take care of themselves and come for loving when they want it. They don't need anyone for anything, the prefect pet for a sloth," she said happily.

Nodding as well, Sebastian gave a heavy sigh, "Yes, at least there is this we can get along on, now you should know I bring in cat when it rains. So this room will be full. Also I do not name them, they are free to have their own names. Now tell me, how was your day?" he asked smirking.

Looking at him annoyed, she glared, "Like you don't know! Seriously is there something wrong with that bitch's head?! I mean seriously how did you do this before? I could hear people the explosions from the chef and the sobbing from that gardener. Even with your pure blood this still has to be a chore, I mean you have to still pretend to be human don't you?" she asked petting the purring cat.

She gained a new respect for the demon.

He put up with a lot, demons could do a lot but even they couldn't do everything. She had seen her grandfather do many amazing things but he couldn't always be amazing. There were times when he was just a person who wasn't capable of things.

Smiling, he shrugged, "When you want something enough, you push yourself till you're capable of doing it. The young master's soul does this to me, I will stop at nothing to keep him safe and in his position of authority till I can consume that soul of his. So do as you did today and don't mess any of this up for me, understood," he said watching her.

Gazing up at him, Alice gave him a nod, she wasn't an idiot. She knew you never get between a dog and its food, you do that and the animal attacks. He was no different from an animal at this point, starving himself like he had. She could feel his hunger hitting her. He was ravenous.

"Like I said before, I'm not stupid despite what you might think. I know I'm young but I've seen more things than anyone my age. My grandfather's teaching methods were throw me in the belly of the beast, my training was a million time worst then anything you could think of. It was only when I was on the borderline between life and death was I saved from my hell. I know what every race is capable of because I had to fight against it so you can stop it with the annoyance," she said annoyed.

Gazing at her, he nodded, "As long as you understand, now get to sleep and when you wake up I'll have blood waiting for you and then come find me. I tend to work even at night and you will too since you have the time now," he said going to pick up the cat from her lap. Picking up the feline, Alice moved back on the bed and laid down laying the cat on top of her. "I guess she can stay in tonight," he said shrugging, if she was a betting person she would say he was actually a little jealous.

She didn't blame him either, when she had been younger her cats were her best friends. She wasn't close with any of her siblings or parents. None of her maids or butlers like her either, the only person she got along with her a gardener that worked on her mother's favorite rose garden. The cats she had at home were her best friends, no more like her own babies. She loved them and adored them so much that when each of them passed she cried so hard that the headache from her tear stayed with her for days. Each day after their deaths she was inconsolable and wouldn't let the other cats leave her side, she had three altogether. Three back cats that she found, they had been abandoned by their mother and she took them in and cared for them.

They were her babies.

Closing her eyes, Alice pushed those thoughts away. She couldn't think about them now, if she did she would start to think of her baby and then the tears would come. She wouldn't show him her tears, she wouldn't show any demon her tears. She was done crying over her baby. Felix died a long time ago along with her kitties, beside she wasn't a human any longer. She was a cold-hearted demon.

She wanted to say that, but she knew it wasn't true.

Feeling the cat purr, she let the vibrations lull her into a sleep and before she knew it she was fast asleep and far away in her mind. She was safe and no one could hurt her and the memories couldn't hurt her either. It was like blinking anymore, sleep, she didn't dream and it always felt like a blink. She closed her eyes and before she knew it they were open and three hours had past. Feeling the cat had moved to the end of the bed, she sat up and swung around.

Petting her a couple of times, she sniffed the air and snapped her head to the left. Sebastian's blood was in a wine glass on the bedside table. Standing up, she stared at it for minute, the very smell of it was alluring. It smelled like pleasure, desire, and satisfaction. Oh yeah, he was definitely a lust demon now that she could smell his blood she could tell. He was a lust demon.

Taking cautious steps, she picked it up and brought it to her nose first, swishing it around he caught all those scents once more only this time she caught his power. Sebastian was very powerful. That was surprising considering he was a lust demon. They were considered the weakest race, sloths were just the laziest but were known to have the vastest power. Their power was like oceans compared to other demons who had lakes. They still weren't stronger though, they just had more power to burn.

Tipping the glass, she felt electricity shoot through her body as the blood slid past her tongue and down her throat. It tasted like all her favorite things. His blood was thick, it was like an antique wine that had been sitting for over a hundred years. It was beautiful. Dropping the glass, she felt the world around her spin sink to her knees, she tried to blink away the spinning. Damn he was potent.

Laying back for five minutes, she reach up and slapped her cheeks a couple of time and rose up, stumbling slightly as she headed for the wardrobe. Pulling out one of her dresses, she walked around the room and got ready. Petting the cat one more time, she made her way out, choosing to travel through the shadows then go spelunking through the house. Sebastian's blood, she was pretty sure he got her drunk because she never felt like this with her grandfathers.

Appearing in an unfamiliar room, she blinked away the doubles of everything before finally spotting Sebastian at last. He was in a chair with glasses, overlooking books that he spread all across the table for the first few minutes he ignored her as he scribbled down numbers. It wasn't till she was in the room for five minutes did he finally look up, "Are you drunk?" he asked curious.

Laying a hand against her forehead, she nodded, "I'm pretty sure I am, you're rather potent. Also your lust how are you so strong?" she asked slurring a little as she slumped into a seat. Something that annoyed her, she had never been drunk before. She didn't get drunk when she was normal and she didn't get drunk when she was a demon, mostly because it was hard to get demons drunk.

Letting her head, fall back she gave a small groan, "I've never been drunk before, so thank you for that," she said annoyed. Shaking her head, she looked at him, "What would you like me to do, I'm guessing it something along the lines of cleaning up things the servants broke?" she asked him, doing her best to get the fuzziness out of her brain.

Shaking his head, he scowled, "No I have a few things I need to do, so tonight I ask for you to guard the manor. I hope you're fighting skills are up to par and try to not make noise would you, Ciel doesn't like to be woken up by this," he said smiling.

Nodding, Alice made her way outside the room, well, at least she got to kill!

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts**


End file.
